


【良堂】车

by ziyueyueyue



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyueyueyue/pseuds/ziyueyueyue
Summary: 车ooc没有逻辑爽到就行





	1. Chapter 1

【良堂】车  
周九良拿着身份证和银行卡坐到柜台前。  
“您好！请问您办理什么业务？”  
“把卡里的钱取出来存到存折里。”周九良打量了一下坐在对面的小哥，小哥的长相长在了他的审美上，梳着大背头，眉眼温顺的样子，胸牌上写着他的名字：孟鹤堂。  
“定期是吗？您要存多少？”  
“三十万。都转到存折里。”把存折递进柜台，周九良问，“现在利率多少？”  
“我帮您查一下。”  
好热。  
周九良扯了扯领口，孟鹤堂衣衫整齐的样子让他莫名的觉得躁动。他盯着孟鹤堂喉结下的纽扣，真是碍眼。  
“三十万存一年是1.75%，两年2.10%，三年2.75%。”孟鹤堂的目光从显示器移回到周九良的身上，对方正盯着他，他不由自主地挺直腰，在凳子上扭了扭。  
周九良愣了一下，小哥的屁股在他挺腰的动作之后越发得挺翘圆润，让人想要揉在手里。  
“先生？”  
“哦，三年。”  
“好的先生，手续办理需要五分钟，请您稍等。”  
孟鹤堂的效率很高，手续结束之后周九良带着自己证件和银行卡离开。  
看来要再来一次银行了。

周九良是说到做到的人。  
一周之后他拿着钱来到银行，大堂经理走到他身边：“抱歉先生，我们已经下班了。”  
“现在才四点你们就下班了？”周九良环顾四周，银行里的确没几个人了。  
“是，今天部分员工要做业务总结。”大堂经理抱歉地笑笑，向他微微鞠躬。  
周九良点点头，他看着孟鹤堂提着公文包边和周围的同事打招呼边走向门口。  
不用做总结吗，周九良想。  
跟着孟鹤堂一路开进小区得地下停车场，看着孟鹤堂按下按钮，忍不住了。  
孟鹤堂刚走进电梯，周九良两步冲过去把人压在墙上，单手握着他的手腕扣在身后，凑近孟鹤堂的脖颈小声说：“还记得我吗？孟鹤堂。”  
一口接着一口的热气喷在孟鹤堂脖子上，他扭着头想避开，“周九良先生是吗？”他记得这个人，那天男人的目光让他坐立难安。  
“记得就好。”周九良把孟鹤堂的衬衣从裤子里拉出来，反复抚摸他的皮肤，孟鹤堂扭着身子想逃，男人的力气很大，他根本挣不开，“周先生，您别……”  
“别什么？我都想了很久了你知道吗？从那天第一次见你起。”周九良一口咬在孟鹤堂的锁骨上，口水在衬衣上留下一个浅浅的水印，“家门钥匙在哪？”  
孟鹤堂不接话，电梯已经停在15楼，周九良推着他出电梯，捏着自己的脸强迫和他接吻。  
“不说就在这里做了。”周九良直接解开他的腰带，手伸进裤子里揉他的臀，果然手感很好。

屋门锁上时，孟鹤堂觉得完蛋了。  
两个人滚上床已经一丝不挂，周九良的手抚过的地方就像在点火，嘴唇更是从他的眉骨吻到胸前，孟鹤堂一点阻止的力气都没有，咬着手腕努力不发出声音。  
周九良轻笑，手下发力把人翻了个个。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂本能地把手支在床上，身后的男人恶劣地问：“还咬吗？”  
说着吻落到腰窝，孟鹤堂全身像是过电一样，忍不住颤抖，“这么敏感吗？”孟鹤堂使劲摇头，“别……那里……”  
“哪里？这里？”说着周九良舔了一下他的腰窝，手也不安分的抚慰他身前的小东西，“你看这里就比你诚实。”  
孟鹤堂一只手撑着床，一只手伸到身后想要推开男人的攻击，怎么可能推得开，周九良更加过分地亲他，后颈，蝴蝶骨，腰窝那里更是流连忘返。  
“你不是也很舒服吗？嗯？”周九良拉着孟鹤堂的腰让他跪在床上，伸手揉捏他胸前的两点，“继续吗？”  
孟鹤堂红着脸不说话，都已经这样了还问什么。  
“继续吗？”得不到回答，周九良又问了一边，仅仅是亲吻和抚摸孟鹤堂就全身泛红抖着身子像是要高潮了一样，真是捡了个宝。  
孟鹤堂侧着头索吻，算是回答。  
周九良咬着这人的唇，手指轻抚过穴口，“嗯？”那里湿湿滑滑的，可以轻松地插进去，像是准备过的样子，“润滑过了？”  
孟鹤堂的脸更红了，“我也在等你。”  
话音未落周九良就直接插了进去，孟鹤堂绷紧身体仰着脖子尖叫了一声：“你……你慢点。”  
“什么慢点呀？我还没动怎么慢点？”周九良一肚子坏水，从压在这人身上开始就想欺负他，想看他红着脸求饶的样子，开始深深浅浅的抽插。  
孟鹤堂前期润滑得很好，进出一点阻碍都没有，周九良一边动作一边臊他：“是不是还有男人上过你？嗯？怎么润滑得这么好？”  
“有……有个屁……不做就滚。”声音软软的一点威慑力都没有。  
“滚了谁让你舒服啊。”说着周九良加大力度，孟鹤堂的声音明显地高了一个调子，“前面……嗯——前面也摸摸……”  
“不。”除了刚开始碰过身前的东西周九良整个过程完全无视它，“等会儿就舒服了。”  
每一次周九良都顶到那一点，然后在孟鹤堂没缓过来时顶上第二下，孟鹤堂陷入无边的情欲里，他觉得快要被周九良操死了，周围的空气变得稀薄，口水和眼泪顺着他的下巴滴在床单上。  
“我……我不行了……”手指和脚趾都蜷缩在一起，孟鹤堂抖着身子射了出来。后面也不受控制地夹紧，周九良咬着后牙又抽插了几十下才射出来，高潮被强行延长。  
第一次就经历这么激烈的前列腺高潮，孟鹤堂有点吃不消，他蜷着身子躺在床上，身后的东西一股一股地流出来，但是他顾不上了，周九良不知疲倦一样还在揉捏他的胸部，手还伸到下边颠颠两个囊袋，“再来一次？”  
孟鹤堂说不出话，周九良趴到他身下不停地亲吻他的大腿内侧，挑起他的情欲，很快两个人开始第二次。  
宵想已久的人就在怀里周九良能忍得住就奇怪了，他抱着孟鹤堂在卧室在阳台最后是在浴室里一次又一次地顶进去，最后一次孟鹤堂完全神智不清醒，抱着他的脖子声音沙哑着说不要了，周九良抱着人又啃又咬，孟鹤堂的话被堵回喉咙里只能扶着他的东西乖乖坐下来，最后在顶弄里被周九良哄着尿了出来。  
这一晚上周九良过得心满意足，把孟鹤堂放到床上时这人已经完全没有意识了。周九良给他收拾了一下战场，套上衣服踏着月色离开。  
再见。孟鹤堂。


	2. 老福特是我爸爸

车在前一章  
点一下 Previous Chapter

渣男周哥在后一章  
点一下 Next Chapter


	3. 卖一个渣男多少钱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 题目和内容没什么关系  
大渣男周哥和被染指的小渣男孟哥的故事  
狗血无逻辑

【良堂】卖一个渣男多少钱  
是哪个伟人说过，生活就是一泡屎。  
孟鹤堂现在就是这样觉得。  
一个月的时间里孟鹤堂的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化，被开除，找工作，跳槽。这都不是大问题，好不容易在第三家公司安定下来，成为一名合格的银行柜员，上岗第一天就被一个卷毛小眼睛帅哥勾引，一个星期之后就……  
咳，没什么。  
烟已经燃完，孟鹤堂把烟头从车窗扔出去，烦躁地揉了一把头发。那夜之后孟鹤堂在床上躺了整整一天才下地，之后也不是没找过这人，打电话过去永远是正在通话中，身份证上的住址也只是一栋破旧的老房子。  
这男人是死了吗。孟鹤堂这样想。  
死了算了。  
车停在夜店门口，孟鹤堂揪松领带走进去。最近的新爱好——那夜之后，孟鹤堂开始喜欢夜店里这种没心没肺的调调，看上了就抱在一起接吻上床，没看上摸把屁股揩油就算完。  
也算是给屎生活加点调料。  
陷在柔软的沙发里，孟鹤堂眯着眼睛看舞池里的男男女女，目光一个一个的扫过去，最后聚焦在一个男人身上。  
熟悉的人。  
卷毛，小眼睛。灯光划过的时候孟鹤堂甚至感觉看到了他脖子上的吻痕。  
周九良。  
他正坐在高脚凳上，一条腿曲着踩在横木上另一条腿伸直踩在地上，端着一杯酒玩昧地看着站在他面前的男人。说了几句话之后，男人笑着环住周九良的脖子，脸埋在他的脖颈间，抖着身子像是在笑。周九良显然是喜欢这个男人的，手揽着男人的腰把他拉向自己，侧头轻吻男人的耳朵。接着周九良又说了句什么，推着男人走出夜店。  
想起那天周九良身经百战的样子孟鹤堂觉得一阵恶心，自己肯定不是第一个在他身下呻吟的人，也不会是唯一的一个。  
操。被狗咬了。  
孟鹤堂花了很长时间开导自己才从这个泥潭里挣扎出来，然后忘记这个人。  
不然呢，再咬狗一口？  
开导自己的方法就是努力工作，孟鹤堂做事认真，肯吃苦也有能力，很快被领导赏识从基层小员工上升为管理实际业务的中层领导，工作逐渐步入正轨。  
但是生活不会让你好过。  
孟鹤堂做梦也没想到会再次遇见周九良。他工作的这家分行人事调动，从总公司调来一个背景通天手腕强硬的新领导，这个时候正站在首席上发言——周九良。周九良显然也认出来他了，开会时几次冲着孟鹤堂的方向轻挑眉毛，或者扬着嘴角盯着孟鹤堂做季度总结。  
会议结束，孟鹤堂拎起包就走，拉开自己办公室的门时秘书拦住了他，“主任，行长让您去他办公室。”已经是下班时间了，员工已经走得差不多，会议刚结束行长办公室里肯定还有其他人，这时候叫自己去干什么？  
办公室里果然还有其他几个部门的主任，孟鹤堂刚一拉开门他们就齐刷刷地扭头看他。  
“孟主任走得真快，我明明说过会议结束来我办公室的。”周九良，不对，周行长坐在办公桌后，手指一下一下地敲打着桌面，似笑非笑地盯着孟鹤堂，不等孟鹤堂解释就继续之前的话题，强调业绩分配工作，“就到这里，孟主任留下。”  
操。  
其他人离开之后，周九良果然凑近孟鹤堂，“没认出来我？”。  
“认出来了，您在柜台办过业务。”孟鹤堂也没打算否认，下了班，您就一个字，狗。  
周九良轻笑，不可抗拒地抵着孟鹤堂一步一步向后退，最后靠在门上，凑近孟鹤堂说，“也就是说，想起来那天了？”  
“哪天？您办业务那天？”孟鹤堂一把推开他，向前走两步整理自己的衣服，“不好意思，我忘了。”咬着牙不看周九良，他真的很想给他一拳。  
“哦。”周九良也不多说话，现在孟鹤堂整个人都是紧绷的状态，右手握拳过于用力导致小臂都在颤抖。周九良解开袖扣，手臂揽过孟鹤堂的腰一个发力把人拉向自己，咬着孟鹤堂的耳垂臊他，“床上那么骚，穿上裤子就不认人啊。”  
然后就是孟鹤堂没办法抗拒的运动。  
这场性爱周九良暴躁又蛮横，操得孟鹤堂一点声音也发不出，眼泪流个不停。结束的时候周九良在他耳边说，“宝贝儿，来日方长。”孟鹤堂咬着牙推开周九良站起来，捡起地上已经皱的不行的西裤套上，一瘸一拐地离开办公室，完全没看见身后周九良得意的表情。  
周九良是说到做到的人。  
他把来日方长这句话演绎得淋漓尽致，上班时周九良一副和孟鹤堂只是工作关系的样子，一点失误都会换来一顿劈头盖脸的臭骂；下了班渣男原型毕露，叫来孟鹤堂进办公室压着他在办公桌上一次又一次地贯穿，说着各种各样的骚话臊他，折磨得孟鹤堂一点精神都没有，看到他就忍不住想逃。

周九良走到孟鹤堂办公室门口敲敲门，“下班吗？”最近发改委检查，行里上上下下忙得要死，孟鹤堂作为中层领导更是忙得脚打后脑勺，而周九良大部分工作是指导规划总结一类，反而不如他那么累。  
今天也是这样，周九良收拾完溜达到孟鹤堂办公室门前，这人正仰着头放松颈椎。孟鹤堂长得好看，周九良承认这一点，笑起来更是人畜无害，春风拂面，不然当初也不会一见就想上了他。  
周九良不是保守的人，他对性的概念很开放，想就做。公司里的下属，软件里约到的炮友，夜店酒吧里遇到的人，只要有感觉周九良就会想方设法把人拐到床上。  
孟鹤堂也只是其中一个而已。  
说句实在话，如果不是他调来这家分行，又在开会时从侧面近距离观察到孟鹤堂浑圆而结实的屁股，他应该永远都不会想起这个人。  
但是事情发展得有点不一样了，上了孟鹤堂几次之后他发现自己对这人开始念念不忘，工作时也忍不住盯着他的屁股看，以前不是没和同事打过炮，事后也没什么变化该做事做事该上床上床。这是怎么了？  
周九良想知道原因，他尝试下班后在更衣室或者洗手间里来一发以打消自己的念头，换来的只是更加无穷无尽的欲望，想上他。孟鹤堂也不抵抗，或者说抵抗不过，由着他的想法来，大有你想在会议室里老子也能脱光衣服来一发的架势。  
周九良不想。  
他搂着孟鹤堂问他有没有什么要求，孟鹤堂想了想，“别被同事发现就行。”  
周九良就在办公室里折磨他，不锁门，站在正对门的角落挑起他的欲望，快到顶峰时又收手，给孟鹤堂前端套上一个小环不让他发泄，拍拍他的屁股留下一句“不许拿下来不然有你好看”扬长而去。下了班周九良带着孟鹤堂去夜店，抱着他在舞池里跳舞，只有他自己把环儿取下来再射出来才能结束这场羞辱。  
孟鹤堂照做。  
慢慢的周九良发现自己无论怎样都碰不到这人的羞耻极限，反而越挑战心里越不痛快。  
“不怕被发现吗？”在洗手间隔间里，周九良压低声音问孟鹤堂，也不知道是真心的还是故意调戏他。孟鹤堂摇头，咬着周九良的肩膀嗯嗯啊啊。  
周九良受不了孟鹤堂的顺从，他想让孟鹤堂冲他发脾气，打他也好骂他也行，就是别一言不发地承受下这一切。他尝试温柔地对待孟鹤堂，接他下班一起逛超市买菜，回家做饭，再搂着人在床上亲亲摸摸，道声晚安睡觉，像今天一样。  
“等一下，我把文件发出去。”孟鹤堂敲打几下键盘，拿起放在椅子背上的西装外套，和周九良一起离开。  
周九良叼根烟开车，趁着红灯斜着眼偷瞄孟鹤堂，后者一直在打字，时不时抿着嘴偷偷地笑，“和谁聊呢这么开心？”周九良忍不住问他。  
“没谁。”  
周九良一脚油门踩下去，不再接话。  
“我晚上有个聚餐要去，等下把我放到前面的商场门口。”孟鹤堂把手机放进裤兜，公文包扔到后座，“晚上就不回家了。”

周九良甩上车门，发出“嘭”的一声，这家夜店他来过很多次，没有一次是像今天这样让他无比气愤。  
半小时前接到夜店里他熟悉的服务生的电话，“周哥你之前带来的那位小哥来店里了，和几个男人一起，我琢磨着该和你说一声。”  
周九良挂了电话一路超速来到夜店，果然看到孟鹤堂和几个男人搂搂抱抱坐在一起，噘着嘴凑到其中一个身边，那男人大笑着喝酒，然后把酒渡到孟鹤堂嘴里。  
孟鹤堂扭着腰撒娇，这样子周九良太熟悉了，每一次压着孟鹤堂做时他都这样甜甜软软地求欢，周九良也吃这一套。没想到现在这些都被用在其他男人身上。  
周九良端着杯酒一步一步走过去，火气冲到天灵盖，恨不得把孟鹤堂揍一顿打到他不能下地让他再勾引男人。  
“孟主任，巧啊。”  
孟鹤堂愣住了。他没想到会遇见周九良，他甚至能从周九良的眼睛里读出来怒气。  
周九良生什么气。  
孟鹤堂笑笑，“周行，也来这里玩啊。”演戏，谁不会一样。  
“高总也在那边，去聊聊？”显然周九良已经一点理智都没有了，想用极其拙劣的借口带走孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂起身，和身旁的人道歉，表示自己很快回来请他稍等。然后就跟在周九良身后，走出夜店。  
“孟鹤堂！你疯了吗！”一出夜店门，周九良就忍不住冲孟鹤堂大吼，周围的路人瞟了他几眼，低头迅速离开。  
孟鹤堂整理了一下衣领，抚平衣服上不太明显的褶皱，他感觉得到周九良的愤怒，但他不想理，“我没疯，我和你说过了，今天有聚餐。”  
“你他妈骗谁呢，聚餐能聚到这儿来？”  
“栾总是这里的常客，他提出的，我们也没办法。”栾总就是刚刚和他接吻的男人，周九良认识，简单地说就是竞争对手家的老总。  
一股无力感突然涌了上来，周九良盯着孟鹤堂的眼睛说不出话。他突然想念第一次时孟鹤堂的眼睛，清澈的，灵动的，甚至是带着羞涩和害怕的，他想起孟鹤堂说，“我也在等你。”  
这话是什么时候说的？  
第一次吗？  
第一次遇见？还是第一次上床？还是什么时候？  
周九良眯着眼睛想了很久也想不起来，最后他只是把孟鹤堂拽到自己怀里，仔细闻他身上的味道，“你别这样，你不要这样行不行？”  
孟鹤堂也伸手拥抱他，无所谓了，“别怎样？我怎样了？”  
周九良回答不上来，他闻不到孟鹤堂身上的味道了，明明应该是带着草木芬芳的清新味道，这个时候却只有烟味。  
“周行没事的话我要回去了，栾总还在等我。”孟鹤堂轻轻地推周九良的腰，想要拉开两人之间的距离。  
“回个屁，跟我回家。”周九良不由分说地把孟鹤堂推进车里，自己坐到驾驶位上把车开出要飞的速度。孟鹤堂盯了他一会儿，扭头看向窗外。  
周九良的意识里，解决矛盾的方法就是上床。  
动作越来越激烈，孟鹤堂的呻吟声也越来越大，他胡乱地喊出各种让周九良兴奋不已的话，周九良却突然没了兴致。  
他凑上去堵住孟鹤堂的嘴，动作也渐渐停了下来，“孟儿，你别这样，好好的好吗？”  
孟鹤堂抱紧周九良的脖子，舔他下巴上的痣，扭着屁股要周九良动动，要他重一点深一点。周九良却慢慢地退出来，任凭孟鹤堂怎么撒娇央求都不再继续了。  
清理之后周九良搂着孟鹤堂躺在床上，他又问孟鹤堂，“孟儿，我们像以前一样好吗？”  
以前怎样？周九良不知道。  
孟鹤堂也不知道，他不知道周九良嘴里的，别这样，好好的，想以前一样到底指什么。他只知道，无论自己说什么都只能换来一场又一场激烈的性爱。  
他说不要被同事发现，周九良就拉着他在办公室做。  
他说讨厌在人群里被调戏好像被视奸的感觉，周九良就带着他进夜店的舞池，让他在人群里自渎。  
他说能不能少吃多餐，周九良就一次比一次过分，非要弄得他下不了床，最后还说我准假了你好好休息。  
孟鹤堂清清喉咙，每次做完他的嗓子都是哑的，“你指什么？不要出门约炮？”  
顿了顿孟鹤堂又说，“你有资格管我吗？你不也只是个炮友？”


	4. 老福特是我爸爸

后续1.0在前一章  
点一下 Previous Chapter  
后续2.0在后一章  
点一下 Next Chapter


	5. 再见

【良堂】再见  
暑去秋来，进入秋天之后温度迅速地降了下来，几场秋雨之后，夏天的燥热一扫而光。  
孟鹤堂突然喜欢柚子柠檬茶。柚子剥皮撕块和柠檬片一起熬煮，再加上些冰糖制成果酱，喝的时候再加一小勺蜂蜜，酸酸甜甜的果茶成了孟鹤堂近期的最爱。  
“干嘛呢？”周九良光着膀子从卧室走出来，后背上有几道明显的抓痕，身前也有几个深深浅浅的红色印迹。  
孟鹤堂一扭头就看到这人睡眼惺忪地走过来，捧着他的脸在嘴角落下一个轻吻。即便做过很多次了孟鹤堂依旧会被这人赤裸着的身体勾到脸红，“你你你穿上衣服！！”那些乱七八糟的的痕迹他才不承认是他的杰作呢！！！  
“吃饱了不认账啊，”周九良把脸埋到孟鹤堂肩窝里蹭蹭，“那也得等这些痕迹消下去再说。”  
吵架之后两人冷战了几天，仅仅是上下级关系，除了工作俩人一句多余的交流也没有，电梯间里碰到也是两句“周行早。”“早。”就结束了对话。  
弄得同在电梯里的秘书莫名其妙，俩领导之前碰见都是一幅心花怒放的样子，这是怎么了。  
咱也不敢问。  
最后是周九良忍不住，臭着一张脸站在孟鹤堂家门前撅着嘴说我饿了给我做饭，知道的是嘴硬不道歉不知道的还以为是孟鹤堂欠了他钱。  
引起矛盾的事俩人都没提，谁是谁炮友这问题周九良也再没问过。和好之后他就彻底赖在孟鹤堂家不走了，时不时地搬点自己的衣服和生活用品来。  
虽然吵架之前周九良也赖在孟鹤堂家不回去，但他坚定地认为，不一样！  
“这是确认关系前必备的友好交流！”  
周行如是说。  
周九良相信他们已经过上了甜蜜幸福的同居生活，直到他的办公桌上出现一封辞职信。  
孟鹤堂的辞职信。  
那种火气冲到天灵盖的感觉又来了。周九良攥着这几张薄薄的纸怒气冲冲地来到孟鹤堂办公室门前，门锁着，百叶窗也放下来看不到里面的样子。  
秘书着急忙慌地跑来，搓着手一幅很紧张的样子，一边解释一边道歉，孟鹤堂不在。秘书的话像是一盆冷水，周九良的火气被熄了大半，他不得不冷静下来思考他们的关系，自己算什么？  
孟鹤堂的男朋友吗？  
不是，他们没有确定关系。周九良连一句我们交往吧都不敢说，他以为早安吻拥抱性爱这都是确定关系之后的动作，他以为在不回家吃饭时一句“别等我了早点吃饭”就是对男朋友的叮嘱。  
周九良让秘书回去工作，一个人站在空旷的走廊里。  
只是个炮友而已。  
他点根烟，在禁止吸烟的标志前肆无忌惮地违规，反正他是老大没人能怎样他。孟鹤堂不喜欢他抽烟，一点着烟孟鹤堂就皱着眉头开窗开门，赶他出去抽。  
明明孟鹤堂也抽烟。甚至抽得比自己还多还频繁。  
周九良问秘书要来办公室的门禁卡，孟鹤堂会在办公室放一小瓶香水，他想找来喷一下掩盖身上的烟味，不然等下回家又要挨说了。  
“滴滴”两声，门锁弹开，周九良推门进去，里面的场景让他皱紧了眉头。窗户开着，风带走了这间办公室里的异常味道，但是周九良还是闻到了，很淡的不易察觉的，腥味和汗臭味，就像……就像他们做完之后屋子里的味道。  
一瞬间周九良就明白在这间办公室发生过什么，也明白孟鹤堂去哪了。他把手里的辞职信放在桌子上，从屋外合上门。  
孟鹤堂是周九良人生里的一个意外，遇见是意外重逢也是意外，爱上更是意外。  
什么时候爱上这个人的呢？他训责底下员工的时候？还是他自信又认真地叙述下半年的计划和目标的时候？  
是他瞪大眼睛红着脸承受自己的进攻的时候？还是他扯着自己的领带又甜又软地靠在自己怀里哼唧着说想做的时候？  
窗外又开始下雨，雨滴打在玻璃上短暂地停留一会儿，顺着玻璃淌下去却只留下一个模糊的印迹。  
一直放在周九良抽屉里的小玻璃罐空了，原本装着孟鹤堂做的柚子柠檬茶果酱，现在只有一个小铁勺躺在里面，沾着很多糖，黏黏糊糊的。  
像是下了一个很大的决定，周九良把小玻璃罐丢进垃圾桶里。罐子砸在桶底，他听见玻璃碎裂的声音，又把套在垃圾桶上的袋子扎紧口，扔到回收尖锐物品的大垃圾箱里。  
做完这些，周九良掏出手机编辑一条消息发给孟鹤堂：我回我家一趟，你自己吃晚饭。

分行里关于周九良的流言有很多，有说他是老总高峰的亲戚的，还有说他父亲是政府官员为了磨砺儿子才送进兄弟的公司里当官的，等等。孟鹤堂也问过周九良这些话的真假，周九良总是笑着含糊过去，不肯定也不否定。  
周九良工作认真，能力也很强，这些流言大多是无稽之谈，也就没人再议论了。  
现在流言又跑出来，说高峰已经准备好股份给周九良了，这几次周行频繁往来总公司是签转让书，很快就会接手整个公司。  
孟鹤堂没当真，员工问起他也是糊弄一下不回答。  
他也不知道，他很久没见着周九良了，也不会消息。问就说太忙没时间回消息，晚上说有饭局回不来，在公司孟鹤堂几次去办公室找他也推脱着说要工作长话短说。  
他躲着他。  
周九良，躲着孟鹤堂。  
辞职信还躺在孟鹤堂抽屉里，他三番两次放到周九良办公室，却总是被秘书送回来，紧接着就是一条“最近行里忙，过了这阵子你再辞职，不然实在应付不过来”的消息。  
孟鹤堂叹口气，端着被柚子柠檬茶坐回办公桌前。  
手机嗡嗡振动两声，两条新消息弹了出来。  
一条来自周九良：晚上一起出去吃饭？  
一条来自栾云平：晚点接你，等我一下。  
两条消息提醒着孟鹤堂最近的所作所为：一边和周九良同居一边又和栾云平纠缠在一起。  
栾云平最初也是炮友，孟鹤堂在夜店遇见的，几次之后孟鹤堂对他的温柔念念不忘。事后的清理按摩一样不少，还会揽着孟鹤堂和他说一些工作上的好笑的事情，或者说土味情话逗他开心。  
不像周九良，做完之后经常恶劣地堵在里面不出来，非要孟鹤堂含着他的东西睡一觉才行。  
当然栾云平也有一些恶趣味的举动，比如他在孟鹤堂办公室的时候给孟鹤堂口了一次，一抬头看见孟鹤堂眼圈红红地瞪他没忍住又口了一次，这次他把嘴里的东西吐出来一些涂抹了在后面，还用舌头去舔，一进一出的温柔地折磨着孟鹤堂。  
那天孟鹤堂的情欲完全被挑起来，跟着栾云平在车里不管不顾地来了一发。  
还是上班时间，很多人都看到大名鼎鼎的栾总在对手公司的地下停车场和一个不知名的男人搞车震。  
这事传遍了两家公司。  
谁都知道一方是栾云平，却没人知道另一方是谁。孟鹤堂问他，栾云平说，“我给拦下了，这些人指不定会编造出什么，不能伤了我家宝贝儿呀~”  
土味情话满级爱好者栾云平。  
吐槽归吐槽，孟鹤堂很吃这一套。  
两人的消息一起发来，孟鹤堂挨个回复。  
给周九良：好。  
给栾云平：别来了，我自己回去就行。[卖萌]

周九良把吃饭的地方定在一家湘菜馆，孟鹤堂喜欢吃辣，但是又不太能吃辣，稍微放些辣椒就辣得吸溜吸溜的，伸着舌头要喝凉饮料，长期这样导致孟鹤堂的胃很脆弱，所以周九良就控制着他吃辣，不让多吃。  
“就这几个菜吧，少加点辣。”周九良交代服务员。  
服务员：？？？不吃辣你来湘菜馆干嘛？？？  
孟鹤堂到的时候菜刚刚上齐，俩人面对面坐着，安静地吃饭，偶尔说一句这菜有点咸，这个挺好吃你多吃点。  
周九良先停下筷子，端起手边的果汁抿了一口，犹豫着说：“孟儿，你帮我个忙好吗？”  
孟鹤堂嘴里还嚼着食物，点点头示意他继续往下说。  
“我放在你家的东西，改天扔了吧。”  
孟鹤堂咀嚼的动作停了下来，显然是没明白周九良的意思。  
“公司派我去外地，估计以后就定居在那里了。”他停顿了一下，看着孟鹤堂把嘴里的食物咽下去，把果汁递给他继续说，“这段时间就在忙这事，你的辞职信我看到了，但是我要调走你又辞职，怕影响行里的工作就没批。”  
周九良忍着心里一抽一抽的痛感强行给自己找理由，没说自己不想让孟鹤堂离职的真正原因。  
“你和栾总的事儿我也知道了，高总和我说的，”他看着孟鹤堂震惊了一会儿，又皱着眉头听他继续说，“我不太熟悉栾总，但是高总说他是个挺温柔也负责任的人，应该挺好？”是指他们交往的事，孟鹤堂明白。  
“栾总瞒得挺严实，估摸着俩公司应该没几个人知道。之前在夜店我遇见的那几个人——跟在栾总身边那几个，我也打听了一下，是栾总的兄弟，当初跟着栾总打天下的铁哥们儿，不会瞎传你们的关系的。”周九良说得絮絮叨叨的，脑子里一片空白，不知道自己在说啥，只是本能地交代一些有的没的，“高总还和我打听你，应该快要提拔你了。可以的话，就留在公司吧，我再和高总说说，也别困在小主任的位置了。”  
“你是劝我留在公司？”孟鹤堂冷着声音，没来由的一顿火气，周九良说话的样子就像是被主人训斥的宠物，耷拉着头，说几句话抬头看自己一眼就又低下头。  
“不！我不是！”周九良急忙解释，“我是……我是……”支吾半天他也说不清自己是什么，孟鹤堂说得很对，他也只是个炮友，“我想让你好好的。”  
两个人都不再说话了，这些天不见面，周九良仔细考虑了两人的关系，不知不觉间孟鹤堂已经住进他心里。他一直以为自己对孟鹤堂表现出的关心不用明说对方也能感受得到，可事实不是这样，这些所谓的关心，在孟鹤堂眼里都只是一层又一层的伤害。  
现在有了栾云平，他也可以离开了。  
或者说，他早该离开了。  
周九良苦笑一声转移了话题，“我仔细想了想，没办法对你补偿什么，你那个房子离公司太远，而且也挺破旧的，就别住了，搬去我家吧。手续都弄好了改天去过个户就行，房子是装修过的，我的东西都搬走了，把你的东西搬进去就能住了。”他一边说话一边用勺子搅果汁，没注意孟鹤堂越来越阴沉的脸色。  
孟鹤堂一把抢过周九良手里的勺子扔在餐盘上，周九良震惊的眼光里他却不知道说什么，心脏像是被人捏紧了，让他难以呼吸。最后只是丢下一句“知道了”就离开了。

长时间的降雨结束后，冷冽的空气压了下来。  
孟鹤堂的生活迎来第二次变化，这次是朝着积极的方向。  
高总果然找到他，提出高薪聘他做自己的助理；栾云平举着戒指单膝跪地向他求婚，隔天在栾总的公司里正式公开总裁老板娘的身份；婚礼筹备得很顺利，只等着日子到了领证结婚。  
一切都井然有序按部就班地发展着。  
周九良也离开了，像他说得那样，被调到外地公司做总经理。  
孟鹤堂按照周九良说的把他的东西打包，周九良留在孟鹤堂家里的东西不多，只是一些衣服和日用品。栾云平得知这个消息时坚持要来他家帮忙，他从没在孟鹤堂面前表现出任何一丝对周九良的敌意，无论是交往前还是交往后。  
“不生气啊。没有他我也遇不见你。”  
“这话什么意思？”  
“你想啊，如果不是他一开始玩弄你的感情，在床上折磨你让你对他失望，你也不会叛逆到去夜店自暴自弃吧，我也就不会遇到喝醉了的你，也就不会有我们之间的事了。”  
“听你这意思我应该感谢他喽？”  
“不是，你应该讨厌他甚至憎恨他，该感谢他的人，是我。”  
栾云平的目光温柔又坚定，像燃着一把火炙热地灼烧着孟鹤堂。栾云平走近他，伸手捏捏他的耳垂，继续说，“其实周九良找你吃饭那天我挺害怕的，万一你跟他走了我怎么办。还好……”栾云平笑笑，环着孟鹤堂的腰，脸埋在他的肩窝里深深地嗅一口气，“其实周九良很喜欢你，”他感觉到孟鹤堂僵住了，栾云平用右手一下一下轻抚他的后背，左手发力让他靠近自己，“走之前他找到高总让他关照你，还专门给我发了一条消息和我说你的喜好，很多，也有很多我不知道的。”  
栾云平翻出手机，找到那条消息问孟鹤堂，“要不要看？”  
这条消息很长，占满了整个手机屏幕，孟鹤堂看了一眼手机还是摇了摇头，“不了。”  
既然结束了，就好好地结束。  
周九良的东西打包好后，孟鹤堂把它丢到垃圾桶里，然后拉着箱子走向栾云平，很快他们就要结婚了，今天他要搬到他未来的老公家里，开始一段新的生活。  
这次轮到我和你说再见了，周九良。


End file.
